


On the Naming of Tools.

by torches



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Transcript of an initiation rite once taught to newly-inducted 'claymores', fallen into disuse and believed lost to history; recovered from the vaults in lower Sutafu after the site was abandoned, with note attached ascribing its origin to <i>R—</i> (rest of name illegible). A curiosity, nothing more."<br/>-Handwritten note, excerpted from <i>Research Catalog, vol. LXXXVIII</i>, referring to Research Item MMMMDCIX; personally added by current research overseer Dae in the Organization's 188th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Naming of Tools.

I name myself with the shape of my body:

My eyes wear the color of steel at rest.

My belly is the flatness of a blade.

My muscles are the strength of reforged metal.

My skin bears the scars of a well-fought battle.

My armor holds against my skin like the leathers of a sword's pommel.

My teeth are the edge that tears the flesh of my enemy.

My movement breaks the air; howling, it breaks before my smile.

I am a tool of war, a weapon to draw blood.

We name ourselves after our purpose: as swords to cleave.


End file.
